The Place I Call Home
by Miyu Mira
Summary: Aelita misses Lyoko. Nyah can't think of good summary... Umm.. It's better than it sounds here. Oneshot.


The Place I Call Home

In Aelita's Point of View most of the time.

* * *

"Come on Aelita!" called Jeremie, "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" I said as I looked back to the factory where Lyoko was held. We went back through the sewers to the school and made it to class just in time. I took my seat and called out "Here!" when the teacher took roll. For most of the class I was staring out the window lost in another world thinking about Lyoko.

I thought about the ice I could slip and slide on that was in the polar region, the paths in the forest region, and the sunny desert region where I could never get hot. Everything about Lyoko all came to my mind.

Suddenly when the teacher called out "Ms. Stones what does this equation represent?" I took a quick glance to the board then said, "The a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared is the formula for the 90 degree triangle." **(A/N This is a simple equation I know but I needed something and if I'm wrong that it's for something else and not for a 90 degree triangle I must be worse at math than I think I am. If that made any sense…)**

"That's right and…" the teacher started **ring ring**, "Now don't forget to do your homework and class dismissed." As soon as I got out of the class I headed straight for my dorm turning off my mobile along the way.

In my dorm I locked the door, dropped my stuff near my desk then flopped onto my bed. I turned and looked up at the ceiling and thought about Lyoko.

* * *

Normal Point of View

"So where's Aelita?" Yumi asked walking up to the group

"I don't know. I'll try calling her mobile." Jeremie replied. He dialed her number the waited. "She turned it off." He then said slowly becoming worried.

"Let's go check her dorm." Ulrich said. So everyone started off for her room.

* * *

Aelita's Point of View

_Was it really a good idea for me to be here? Materialized here on earth?_ I thought. **knock knock** I walked over to the door and stuck my head out to see my best friends and let them in.

"Why didn't you come with us after class?" asked Odd.

"Oh um… I just felt like thinking for awhile." was my reply.

After a few moments of complete silence that felt like a few hours I blurted out, "Do you think that is right to be here like on earth? I mean if I was found in Lyoko do you think it was meant for me to stay there?"

Everyone looked at me and I bent my head down to look at my lap.

"Aelita" Ulrich started lifting my chin up **(A/N FREINDLYNESS HERE ! NOT A ULRICH X AELITA PARING HERE!) **"Don't you think that if Einstein here didn't think it was right for you to be here do you think that he would've worked months skipping P.E. to work on a materialization program?"

"Ulrich right Aelita, if you were meant to stay in Lyoko I would have let you stayed, but it was dangerous for you so I knew that you were also meant to be on earth too." Jeremie said.

Odd then said "Aelita we all think you're great. The teachers, the students, us, but maybe not Sissy" I giggled at that fact. **(A/N okay she might not giggle but I needed Odd to say something!)**

"I guess you're right …" I started when Jeremie's scanner went off.

"Oh no! XANA's activated a tower. Aelita I promise that we'll talk later." Jeremie said.

"And Aelita" Yumi said, "If you need to talk we'll always be here for you." They all nodded.

We all rushed to the factory through the sewers. "I'll prepare the scanners." Jeremie said, " Ulrich, Odd you two go first. Aelita, Yumi you two after." We all nodded.

When we reached the scanner room Ulrich and Odd rushed into the scanners

"Scanning. Transfer. Virtualization." Jeremie's voice came from above.

Yumi and I stepped into the scanners. Once again I heard, "Scanning. Transfer. Virtualization."

I felt a rush of air as I was being sent into the virtual world and once I opened my eyes I knew I was in the place I call home.

**

* * *

THE END!**

**Okay I know it'sshort but PLEASE review. Thanks and I 'm trying to start another story about Harry potter and the Lyoko gang with the 2 OC's Miyu and Mei. Stay tuned! **


End file.
